Awesome Truth
Awesome Truth was a tag team in World Wrestling Entertainment consisting of R-Truth (Ron Killings) and The Miz (Michael Mizanin). They were active from August 22 until November 21 of 2011. They have had one theme, a remix of R-Truth's "What's Up" theme, called "You Suck", but the lyrics "Toronto, here, li-sten up" involve Toronto, Ontario, Canada, so the theme may be changed every match they have. On the November 21 edition of RAW, The Miz turned on R-Truth by hitting him with a Skull Crushing Finale on the ramp, hinting a possible face turn for Truth and ending the alliance. R-Truth was suspended from WWE for 30 days for violating his Wellness Policy. History Formation On the August 22 episode of Raw, R-Truth and The Miz attacked Santino Marella before his match. They would then cut a promo agreeing there was a conspiracy in the WWE keeping both of them out of the main event picture, and declared they would, together, seize any opportunity that came their way in the future. They also bashed WWE's Chief Operating Officer Triple H about not being used properly. The duo would soon begin referring to themselves, on Raw and in other media, as "The Awesome Truth". On the August 29 episode of Raw, Truth interfered in The Miz's match and duo attacked CM Punk. On the September 5 episode of Raw, they announced that they would challenge Air Boom (Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne) to a match for the WWE Tag Team Championship at Night of Champions. At the Pay-Per-View they lost by disqualification after Miz assaulted a referee during the match. Seeking retribution, the duo later attacked both Triple H and CM Punk during their No disqualification match in the main event and even assaulted more referees. The following night on Raw they apologized to Triple H but later on after they were defeated in the main event by Punk and John Cena, they were subsequently fired by Triple H due to their actions the previous night. In retaliation during a backstage segment Miz and Truth attacked Triple H who ordered them to be thrown out of the building. At the conclusion of the main event match at Hell in a Cell 2011, R-Truth and The Miz jumped the barricade wearing black hooded sweatshirts and entered the cell as it was being raised. They then used weapons to attack Alberto Del Rio, CM Punk, John Cena, and several others while the cell was again lowered. After this, the entire WWE roster led by Triple H came out to find a way into the cell, before New Orleans Police Department officers were able to get the door open. Truth and Miz surrendered to the police and were arrested. As they were walked out, Triple H assaulted them. The duo later posted a video on YouTube apologizing to the WWE Universe for their actions claiming that they just wanted their jobs back. Also in the video they decided to press charges on Triple H claiming that they were attacked defenselessly as they were walked out in handcuffs. On the October 10 episode of Raw, R-Truth and The Miz were reinstated by John Laurinaitis. At Vengeance, Miz and Truth would go on to defeat CM Punk and Triple H in a tag team match, due to interference from Kevin Nash. Later that same night they assaulted John Cena during his WWE Championship match with Alberto Del Rio which resulted in Truth and Miz feuding with Cena. On the October 24 episode of Raw, Awesome Truth attacked Zack Ryder backstage just before Ryder would team up with Cena. As a result, Laurinaitis announced a tag team match for Survivor Series, but allowed Cena to choose his own partner. Cena chose The Rock. On the November 7 episode of Raw, Miz and R-Truth defeated Cena and Ryder. On November 20 at Survivor Series, R-Truth and The Miz were defeated by Cena and The Rock. Split and Feud The following night on Raw, Cena instigated an argument between R-Truth and Miz, which ultimately led to the team's dissolution as Miz attacked R-Truth with a Skull Crushing Finale onto the stage resulting in Truth suffering a concussion. In reality Truth was suspended for 30 days after violating the Wellness Policy. The following week, Miz bragged about taking out Truth. On the December 26 episode of Raw, R-Truth returned to attack Miz after the latter lost to John Cena via count out, turning face in the process. The following Raw, Truth would hide in the audience and attack Miz again during his match with Sheamus. After assaulting Ricardo Rodriguez on the January 9 edition of Raw, Miz attacked R-Truth until Truth retaliated and chased Miz out of the ring. On the January 16 edition of Raw, SuperShow, R-Truth was blindsided by both Wade Barrett and Miz until Sheamus saved him. SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long ordered a Royal Rumble preview match between R-Truth, The Miz, Barrett, and Sheamus in an Over The Top Rope Challenge which Truth ultimately won after last eliminating both Miz and Sheamus. On the January 23 edition of Raw, R-Truth defeated The Miz to determine the first participant in the 2012 Royal Rumble event ending the feud. The Awesome Truth reunited as faces on the June 18, 2019 edition of Smackdown against Drew McIntyre and Elias in a tag team Elimination Match which they lost. External links *R-Truth WWE Profile *The Miz WWE Profile * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2011 debuts Category:2011 disbandments Category:Teams and stables